It Was Fun While It Lasted
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: Remember that part on "Interactions", when Peter thinks, "It was fun while it lasted"?  I've added to that, to show off me skillz before I reboot Unmasked  which is coming soon .  CC would be loved!


**What if "Interactions" went differently? Remember that part when Electro is attacking, and Peter thinks, "Well, the secret identity thing was fun while it lasted." and then Eddie tells him to get the girls out the back? Well, what if Eddie hadn't stepped in? Mwa ha ha...**

_Well, the secret identity thing was fun while it lasted. _I thought, gently moving Liz's hands from around my neck. She looked at me with puzzlement, and I half-smiled at her, before I turned back to Max.

"Hey, Lightning Butt!" I shout, and he turns to face me. I take a stance, ready to fight.

As Max stares at me and gathers more electricity into his hands, I hear Gwen say, "Peter, what-?"

Max seemed to recognize the phrase and the fighting stance. "YOU!" he roars, and blasts lightning at me. I dodge it, jumping high into the air, flipping around and landing on the ceiling, clinging to it with my feet and hands.

There were several astonished gasps from below. "Peter, how are you-?" I hear Martha ask, and I cut her off.

"Sorry doc, no time to explain!" I barley had time to shout before a shot of electricity hit the ceiling.

I jumped down, and landed in a crouch, one hand bracing myself against the floor, my other hand posed to shoot a web at-

Crud. Not in costume, no web-shooters.

"Eddie, Gwen, EVERYONE get outside!" I rolled to the side and tackled Max, but got shocked. I screamed and let go, jumping back in a cartwheel.

From the corner of my eye, I could see everyone running for the exit, Gwen with her cell phone pressed to her ear, no doubt calling the cops.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" Max roared, and he threw a punch in my way. I dodged it easily.

"Look, I made a mistake, but now, I want to help you!" I ducked under another punch, and spotting my bag in the corner of the room, I made a beeline for it, ducking and weaving, jumping and spinning, evading the tendrils of electricity arcing my way.

"Bro, what are you doing?" I hear a voice shout, and I look over to see Eddie, staring up (I was standing on the wall) at me in awe and horror.

I jumped over Max's head and grabbed my bag. "Um, nothing?" I said back, slipping a hand into my bag and pulling out my web-shooters. I slipped one onto each wrist.

"Come on, Firefly, that the best you got?" I taunted Max, as I flipped over him, shooting a web down over his head. Eddie gaped at me.

"You- you're-" he stuttered, pointing a finger at me, while I was busily webbing up an insane electrician.

"Kinda busy," I finished his sentence for him, and kicked Max over, continuously webbing him up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he wailed, thrashing about on the floor. My heart filled with compassion. The poor guy never wanted this. He just wants to be normal again. Was that so much to ask?

"It's okay, Max-" I start, but he cuts me off with a huge blast of light, knocking me into Eddie and sending us tumbling backwards.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT MAX DILLION, NOT LIKE THIS! I'M- what did you call me?"

I paused, thinking. _I said firefly, and... _"Lightning Butt?" I picked myself up off the floor, pulling Eddie to his feet as well. I also just so happened to glance over to the door, and, lo and behold, Gwen, Liz, and the Conners were gathered there, watching in awe.

"No... Electro. Yeah, I'M ELECTRO!" Electricity shot from every surface of his body, and I launched myself towards the door, knocking everyone out of the way.

I spun and glared at the newly named Electro. "You wanna dance, Zappy? Then let's dance." I shot a final web at him, then, using Eddie as a spring board, leaped out of the building, calling playfully, "Catch me if you can, Lightbulb!"

With a roar of rage, he leaped out after me. I had time to yell to the others to watch their heads as he leaped over them, hitting Liz on the back of her head with his foot, knocking her down.

"Hey, dude, don't hit a lady! It's not cool!" I shouted. I grabbed a tree branch as I swung by it, and swung around it a few times like a gymnast, before stopping so I was standing on the branch.

Electro roared, and dashed towards me.

Raising his hands above his head, he shouted, "THAT'S IT! THE GLOVES ARE OFF!"

Then BAM, I was blasted off my tree branch onto the ground, and the foot of a big, metal, structure.

**A/N: 'Cuz I'm to much of a lazy bum to go onto youtube and re-watch the fight scene second by second, just mentally place in their fight from when they're on the tower to when Electro lands in the pool. Excluding the guy taking photos, and Pete like, "But if those shots work out, I want my cut!". I love that part, but it just won't fit in this story. *Sob.***

I crouched on top of the glass roof and looked down at the sparking form of the former Max Dillion.

I had a choice here. I could slip my suit on, slip away, and avoid everyone that was here for... well, forever. Or, I could jump down, make sure everyone's okay, and face the music.

...I hate obvious choices.

Gathering my legs beneath me, I lunched myself into the air, then in a down wards arc, heading facefirst for the ground, until at the last second I flipped over and landed in a crouch on the grass.

I sighed and lifted my gaze towards the lab's back exit, where everyone was gathered, watching me with their jaws hanging open.

I sighed again and straightened up. "Keep your mouths open like that, and I'm sure you'll catch a fly eventually."

Gwen was the first to recover, followed by the Conners. Eddie and Liz followed suit, snapping their jaws shut.

Gwen took a few steps forwards, hand reaching towards me. I took a step forwards too, then paused, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, biting my lip.

"Pete...you're... you're what? Spider-Man?" Gwen breathed.

My brow furrowed, and I closed my eyes. _The secret identity thing was fun while it lasted._ "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

Eddie stepped forwards. "Bro... that is so cool!" With a few quick steps forwards, Eddie grabbed me in a big bear hug.

I hugged him back. Then Gwen was hugging me too. "That was so brave, taking on... Electro like that."

"Oh Petey!" Liz ran over and tackled me to the ground. "You are so amazing!"

It was like that for a while, getting smothered by girls, and bros, being pestered by scientists as to how I came by my spidey powers (Gwen, the Conners and Eddie were fascinated, Liz was still babbling about how hot it was that I saved the day.).

After the authorites had come and collected Electro, Aunt May called, all but demanding (demanding just isn't in Aunt May's nature) that I give a good explanation as to where I was, Gwen and I shared a long look.

"Should I?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"She is your aunt."

"But how will she take it?"

"You won't know unless you tell her."

I sighed. "You're right, of course. I'll get you and Liz home, then tell her."

Gwen smirked. "Cool. I get walked home by Spider-Man."

Liz ran forwards and grabbed my arm, and Gwen grabbed her back pack. Then we set off for the subway station.

**A/N: Ta da. Nothing spectacular, just a little one-shot to preview how my writing has improved since the last time I wrote for this fandom. Watch for my "Unmasked" reboot, coming soon! By the way, who thinks the ending was... poor, to say the least? *HRHF101 raises hand* Moi.**

**-Jo**


End file.
